lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Hog
"Steel Hog" is the first segment of the twentieth episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on May 14, 1999, along with "Dealer's Choice Cut". Plot Timon and Pumbaa, while eating some ants, talk about themselves being simpatico. The two then see a sign that represents a party, which states that no one is invited unless they have a hog. Timon and Pumbaa believe that they are accepted to the party since Pumbaa is a warthog. When Timon and Pumbaa get to the party, they realize that they bumped into a group of tough men. When they meet the leader, who’s name is Wolf, Pumbaa tells him that he is the hog they needed for the party. But Wolf shows them that they actually meant the motor hogs. Timon and Pumbaa then see that the men’s lives is just as carefree as theirs. When Wolf accidentally steps on Timon’s tail, Pumbaa beats the man up. As a result, the men decide to make the duo angels, which Timon believes that he means they’ll kill them. The group reveals to the two friends that they are called Smell’s Angels, making them realize that they are going to make them bikers, much to Pumbaa's excitement. Now members of Smell’s Angels, Timon and Pumbaa are riding hogs and drinking sodas with the group. It is then revealed that Pumbaa got the nickname “Beef” while Timon’s nickname is “Toothpick.” Later, Timon doesn’t seem to like his new life as a biker, but Pumbaa tells his friend to give it a chance, which the meerkat reluctantly agrees to do so. However, things become worse for Timon. Later that night, Smell’s Angels is sleeping in the middle of a desert. Timon wakes Pumbaa up so that they can relive the old days of Hakuna Matata, but Pumbaa prefers to remain as a biker, causing the duo to argue. After Timon dents Pumbaa’s hog, Timon and Pumbaa end their friendship. Pumbaa and Smell’s Angels leave Timon behind, but Timon and Pumbaa soon start to miss each other. After hearing Pumbaa’s name, Timon runs to the trailer where he and Pumbaa met the group and runs into two elderly women, who nickname him “Kitty” and treat him as their new pet. When the women are about to go out with Timon, the meerkat runs into Pumbaa. After Timon and Pumbaa converse, Timon is about to leave with the women, much to his and Pumbaa’s sadness. But the women accidentally knock down the men’s hogs. Angered by this, Wolf knocks down the women’s trailers, causing him and one of the women to argue and prepare to fight. When Timon tries to stop the fight, Wolf pushes the meerkat out of the way, making Pumbaa confront him, showing that he’s siding with Timon since he is his best friend. It then starts raining and everyone but Timon and Pumbaa leave. Timon and Pumbaa agree that they should respect each other’s likes and dislikes and not let those come between their friendship. Pumbaa then decides to start yodeling lessons, much to Timon’s annoyance. Cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Sherman Howard as Wolf *Kath Soucie as the elderly women Appearances Media Steel Hog & Dealer's Choice Cut|The full episodes of "Steel Hog" and "Dealer's Choice Cut" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3